


Team HART

by Plasmaknife



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, Gen, Multi, Team HART, Vale - Freeform, beacon - Freeform, remnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmaknife/pseuds/Plasmaknife
Summary: A blue flame, an mysterious Faunus, a junior detective, and a shy mist. This is the story of four childern who will become Team HART. Join Alyx Azure, Vermill Trilliant, Hayzel Winterthorn, and Raevin Numbra as they discover their semblance, grow up in the world of Remnant.





	1. Age 7 Discovery

A young boy sat on a folding chair with a stick poking at the camp fire. His hair was blown by a small breeze, resembling a small blue flame that was true to his name. His name is Alyx.  
Aylx Azure was a part of a wealthy family in Vale, his parents, Adam and Coral Azure, worked with the Schnee Dust Company as consultants and occasionally as advisors. Ever since he could remember, they would camp in the same forest each year. However this time, only his bodyguard was able to go with him. Both parents worked tirelessly to make sure Alyx lived a full life. It seemed recently that more and more of his parent's time was spent answering urgent calls from work and told to return to help fix the problem. Alyx would from time to time hear from the nearby office that, "significant losses" had occurred again, each from a different place in Atlas. Alyx had never been told what either of his parents do, but everyday, they returned tired but happy after a good day's work.  
The day had started it's routine of sunset to night, both Alyx and his bodyguard, Flint Locke, began to feed the fire a bit more to last the night.  
"Do you think Mom and Dad will keep their promise this time, Flint?"  
"Honestly, I wouldn't count on it too much," Flint began before looking at a disappointed Alyx. "But, if things go according to plan, then we should see them both before noon tomorrow." Flint then gave Alyx a playful shove. Alyx punched him on the shoulder in retort.  
Flint had been in the family since Alyx had been born, maybe even before that, Alyx wasn't sure. His bodyguard was no standard goon either. Tall and muscular with dark skin, sporting a shaved head with tattoos and a scar across his cheek, Flint had been through plenty to be anyone's sentry.  
"Hey Flint!" Alyx tugged at his arm, "Can you do that thing with the stick again? Maybe it will keep the Grimm away until mom and dad show up!"  
Flint gave a light chuckle, "Alright, but only once. You don't have any ear plugs this time, I would really hate to make you deaf."  
Flint bent down and grabbed a stick from the ground and held it both hands. He signaled Alyx to cover his ears and brace himself. When all was set, Flint snapped the stick in half, releasing a shockwave. The blast was the equivalent of a sonic boom, blowing out the fire and knocking over Alyx. Alyx was left on the ground laughing and Flint chuckling with him. The two collected themselves and started the fire once more. Flint pulled some Heat-N-Eat meals from the cooler and placed them on top of the fire with a rack.  
"Hey Flint, when do you think i'll have a semblance? Yours is so cool!"  
"It will come someday. And it will refelect your inner aura kid."  
Alyx crossed his arms in disappointment, "Its not fair, all my friends already have a semblance."  
"Yeah, but your buddy Polaroak? I heard all he does is make vines move. Can't grow em or even carry them that far yet. You have to admit, not everyone's semblance is meant for combat."  
"I guess your right, it just really sucks to be the only one who can't do anything."  
Just before Flint could respond in assurance, they both heard a branch from above break off a nearby tree and crash behind them. Flint took a protective stance in front of Alyx while drawing his weapon from the hip holster. They heard a tiny but stern voice from behind them.  
"DON'T MOVE! Or else my arrows find a place in your skulls! I'm not someone you want to mess with."  
Alyx dared a peak at their potential murderer and robber and managed a quick glance at the person behind them. Before Alyx could see her completely, Flint shot his revolver and emitted another shockwave that sent the little girl and her arrow flying backward.  
"Alyx! Grab the rope from the camping gear!"  
Only hesitating at Flint's booming voice, Alyx dashed for the duffle bag next to the tent and grabs the rope. Flint, meanwhile, charges at the little girl, kicking the bow out of reach and pin her to the ground with his foot. Rushing backing with the rope, Flint grabs it and begins to tie up the girl with a bit of struggling. He picks her up and tosses her in one of the chairs.  
"Now then, little lady. What are you going to do now?"  
The girl struggled for only another moment before giving up, knowing she couldn't escape even if she wasn't tied up. She just looked down at her dangling feet in silence.  
"Not much of a talker anymore? That's too bad, i was hoping to get to know you a bit better. Alyx, go get the water packs." Flint was using an unusually gentle voice now.  
"What?! Flint! She just tried to kill and steal from us, now we're giving her water?" Alyx was completely baffled and refused to move.  
"Come on Alyx, didn't i teach you anything?" Flint was almost offended, "Take another look around, you have to put feelings aside and judge your situation based on evidence. Now, go get her the water."  
Alyx stormed off to the cooler and grabbed his water pack and started to bring it to Flint and the girl, Alyx thought he stepped on another stick then he took another look. He paused and saw a broken arrow with a wad of cloth wrapped around the arrow head. Looking back at the girl he finally had a complete portrait of her. She was an owl Faunus, no older then he was, featuring feathered ears poking through her dirty golden hair. Her attire were a ripped shirt and a torn skirt, both that have been completely covered in dirt. When she looked up, he could see her eyes almost an amber glow, they were wide open and with dread. Her clothes told him that the girl hadn't seen a proper washer in weeks, maybe months. Ragged, torn, but still in one piece for the most part, this girl had been surviving in this forest for a long time. Alyx handed over the pack and Flint offered the girl the straw from the pack. She sat there in silence, not budging in case the big man was tricking her.  
"No? Sure your not thirsty? I promise its fresh. Here, watch."  
Flint unscrews the straw and cap and takes a swig, swallowing with a satisfied 'ah'. He screws on the straw and tries again. She hesitates with her lips trembling, her eyes staring intently at the fresh water. Right as Flint is about to pull the water away again, the girl lunges forward to grab the straw with her mouth. Flint leans the pack closer to her as she guzzles down half the pack, then abruptly stop and choking on the leftover water in her throat. After catching her breath, the little girl gestures for more and Flint complies, giving her another fourth of the bag before she quits.  
"There, feel better now?"  
She nods and whispers a small 'thank you'.  
"Now lets try this again kiddo, whats your name?"  
The girl hesitates a little, gently kicking her legs before finally answering in a whisper, " My name is Vermill Trilliant. At least, thats what I remember." Vermill continued her quiet demeanor and bowed her head down again.  
"Is that all you can remember? Where are your parents, Vermill?"  
At that moment, Vermill broke character into sobs and shuttered speech. "I don't know! I don't even why I'm in this forest or where it is! I remember my parent's names, I remember their birthdays, I know my birthday, but i don't remember their faces!" She inhaled and started raving again, "every time I try to think of a memory, their faces are blank! I just want to go home!"  
Flint untied the sobbing mess and tried to comfort her like he had when Alyx was alone and scared. Flint sat down a much calmer Vermill and kneeled next to her this time.  
"Well listen Vermill, how about you come with us? We're waiting for Alyx's parents and they should be here no later then tomorrow night. We got plenty of food and water for the three of us until then. After that, we can look for your parents. You said you remember their names, right?"  
Vermill nodded.  
"Perfect, with their resources, it shouldn't be a problem. What do you think Alyx? You alright with this?"  
Alyx hesitated at first, did he really want to be around someone who was ready to kill him?  
"Whats that suppose to mean Flint? You mean you want to feed her and take her home with us after she tried to kill us?"  
"Hey!" Vermill snapped to attention, "I wasn't going to kill you! I just wanted some food! I wrapped two of my arrows with my skirt so it wouldn't hurt!" Vermill's stomach growled angrily as if on command. "And" Vermill paused to regain her composure, "Thank you for the water, Flint right?"  
Flint gave her a slight nod and turned back to Alyx.  
"Alright Alyx, now what do you say?"  
Alyx already knew better, Flint didn't need to ask him twice. This girl had been alone, and stranded in this forest for too long, they had to help her, despite the fact she had arrows pointed at both of them.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Vermill perked her head up in surprise and looked towards Alyx then turned back to Flint, she was on the verge of tears again, "Thank you both."  
After some debate, the three figured the best option was for Vermil to sleep in the tent while the boys slept outside. Much to Alyx's dismay, Vermill was given some of his clothes by Flint. The clothes were a bit big on Vermill, but with the torn remnants of her clothes for a makeshift belt it all fit, at least they were clean.  
"Alright kids, I think its time we hit the sack." Flint was already unrolling his bedding, "Actually, I think Vermill should take this. I have something better."  
Flint handed Vermill the giant sleeping bag going into the tent and brought with him a thick blanket.  
"This is the softest blanket known to man, laying on it will make any surface soft as a cloud."  
"That and you practically sleep anywhere to begin with," Alyx was full of sass at that moment.  
"Well it doesn't hurt. If you had to sleep in all the weird spots I have, everything else feels like a cloud." Flint could help but fire back.  
"But aren't clouds made of water? I'd rather take the tree I lived in." Vermill finally spoke up and joined in the banter.  
"Both of you kids are so hard to please. Whatever happened to metaphors?"  
Everyone then rolled in laughter, certainly a change from the intense situation only a short while ago.  
Vermill dragged the bedroll into the tent and spread it out on the side. She slowly laid down on the softest thing she had felt in 6 months. Although comfortable, exhausted, and overall safe from the elements, Vermill still couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the faint smell of oak mixed with the fabric, or maybe it was the sounds of someone other then her fast asleep. She had spent so long in the dirt, atop the trees, and soaked in the rivers avoiding anything dangerous. She had noticed only a few Grimm since she had first woke up in this forest. Her Faunus heritage let her see and hear anything that might be a danger to her. It wasn't until a couple of days ago did she hear a voice. At first she couldn't believe it, keeping to the trees to investigate. She almost fell out of the tree when she saw Alyx and Flint. She was scared though, something told her humans are dangerous but she didn't know why. Instead of greeting them, she would steal from them and keep moving. It probably would have gone that way, if it wasn't for Flint's shockwaves. But in hind sight, stealing from those two was never going to happen. Vermill let her mind wander a while longer, then sleep finally took over.  
The important thing was, everyone was safe. For now that is.


	2. Age 7 Awakening

Vermill tossed around trying to avoid the sunlight poking through the opening in the tent. After spending months on an anxiety fueled twitch reflex, she could finally let her guard down. But in turn, all she wanted to do was lay on the sleeping bag and cuddle with the pillow she found sometime in the middle of the night. Its not like she couldn't do that, being still 7 years old. The boys still hadn't bothered her minus grabbing some clean clothes; the sound of something sizzling caught her attention though. Wrestling with the desire to stay asleep and her burning curiosity to see what was going on had finally won out. Struggling to crawl to the entrance, Vermill found the zipper and opened the doorway just enough for her to peek outside.   
Flint waved at the eye peering through the hole, "Morning, Sunshine. Sleep well?"  
Vermill instinctively went to hide herself before opening the doorway more so she could greet Flint, "Good morning, I guess."   
Flint was sitting in front of the fire with a frying pan, the sizzling was coming from two freshly cracked eggs. Another look around and she spotted Alyx sitting next to Flint, he waved to Vermill.   
"Well, someone is clearly wide awake. Thought you might just sleep the whole day if I didn't know any better," Flint was his usual self this morning Alyx noted.   
"I might have, but then again I doubt i would want to leave the bed so willing. At least, not without a nudge," Vermill was groggy and snappy, she still wasn't used to interacting with people she thought to herself. Stupid girl, just trust the big one for now. Maybe what he said last night was true and that Alyx's parents were detectives or something.  
Flint gave the contents of his frying pan a good flip, "Well, your just in time for my world famous bacon pancakes and poached eggs: Campfire Special"  
Alex chimed in, "More like charred discs and gooey balls of dough. He'll either burn it or under cook it on the fire."  
"Yeah, but i still eat my food and not complain later that I had nothing to eat. Besides, I cook better in the kitchen," Flint continued to "cook" the food.  
"Actually, is there any water left? I'm kinda thirsty." Vermill felt the familar dryness in her throat after sleeping so well.   
Flint gave a gester towards Alyx who then nodded and walked to the cooler. Alyx grabbed a fresh water pack, along with a cup, and set them on top of the cooler.   
"Here's your water, your Heiness," Alyx was obviously not pleased to be helping Vermill in anyway, a similar feeling of disgust flowed through Vermill. Alyx went back to poking the fire and looking bored; Flint flicked an egg shell at Aylx's head.   
"Hey!" Alyx grabbed the back of his head and rub the yolk away.   
"Oops, sorry Alyx, guess i missed the trash," Flint smirked and began to plate the food for everyone. Flint turned to Vermill with a plate, "Most of it is cooked right, might have a tough egg but should be okay. "   
Vermill clutched her stomach, when was the last time she ate? She didn't care, it wasn't important anymore.   
After a generous helping of food, Vermill sat against the tent along side Alyx. Both were simply tolerate of each other at the moment. Neither would acknowlege each other presence unless absolutely necessary. Flint noticed this, so he finally spoke up with a plan.   
"Alright kids, we're going." Flint started dowsing the fire and cleaning up.   
"Going?" Vermill perked up a bit.   
"Yup, on a little hike. Saw a nice ravine somewhere's south, i figured we could all use a dip." Flint continued to rinse the pans and plates.   
"In just our clothes?" Alyx had also sudden interest in not hanging around the camp all day with "her".   
"Should be a good way to kill some time while we wait for your folks." Flint stood abruptly and strode to the tent for something. He returned with an armful of empty bottles.   
Vermill had to question Flint's madness, "I didn't think we needed bottles to go swimming."  
"Yeah, did you plan on bringing the ravine with us after we're done?" Alyx chimed in too.   
"No, you guys. Target practice, falling from a high drop off." Flint almost had a glint in his eye from the excitement he was brimming with.   
Both Alyx and Vermill grew wide-eyed and looked at each other with a bit of dread. If this is the kind of thing Flint liked to do in his free time, Vermill wondered what Flint actually did for a living.   
After gathering everything they needed, they set off for the ravine and target practice. Vermill shouldered her bow and quiver for the hike, Flint strongly suggested she bring it along even though it was too big for her. Where did it even come from?  
"Who leaves their kid in the middle of the forest with no food and a bow?" It was like Flint was reading Vermill's mind.   
Vermill was left standing there, twisting the handle of the bow. She had no idea. "I just woke up with it next to me. I was alone in the forest. Thats all i remember." Vermill's lip began to tremble. Her whole world had been surviving in this crazy red forest for the past 6 months. Every night was only a momentary laspe to settle and pretend that everything was alright. But the next morning meant Vermill had to find another place to stay the night; the Grimm were never far enough away, they had a trail of fear and doubt to follow. Thankfully as the weeks went on, it became easier to survive in the forest; for whatever reason Vermill had almost everything there was to know to live off the land memorized, she had to simply stay alive. The drive to stay alive wasn't ever clear, but a glint of hope always helped lull her to sleep.   
"You daydreaming already princess?" Alyx was walking alongside her, Vermill didn't even notice. "I bet your still trying to overcome your animal instincts."  
Without hesitation, Vermill swung wide in an attempt to smack Alyx in the mouth, but her arm came up short and was pinned behind her back by Flint.   
"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK BADLY ABOUT THE FAUNUS OR THE WHITE FANG!" Vermill was furious over something she had just remembered. What ever it was, it triggered something passionate and proud to spill out of her. She had no idea what the White Fang were. For a moment her mind was disconnected from her body, Vermill remembered a red wolf and claw marks, a symbol of people no longer tolerant of being oppressed. Her mind jumped back into her body. Vermill was weeping.  
Flint released her arm and was now kneeling beside her, “Hey kiddo, you okay?” But Vermill was scared of what she remembered. She pushed away the only comfort she had been offered, she took off in a direction that was not here. Vermill heard her name be called out, almost like a whispered echo, she turned around and realized she had been running. This hurt Vermill more now that she noticed Flint or Alyx hadn’t followed her. Did the boys not see her run off or did they not care? But it was the fear of dying that had been driving her to keep going. Fear is what had kept her alive, how ironic then for fear to also bring her doom; a Grimm had followed her fear. Alone, but armed, Vermill was face to face with an Ursa, possibly the biggest in the forest. Her vision had narrowed, focusing on the Grimm, but she fumbled and dropped her makeshift quiver. The Ursa merely circled her, how unlike a Grimm to toy with its victim. It was as if the Ursa was deciding if this little Faunus was worth devouring, the Grimm turned to two humans who dared interrupt it’s hunt.   
“ALYX! Grab Vermill and get to cover!” Flint ran between Vermill and the Grimm, Alyx was at Vermill’s side at the same instant. Vermill’s eyes where still fixed on the Grimm, her tunnel vision blocked out everything else. Meanwhile, Alyx had dragged Vermill to a nearby tree and was attempting to get her attention. He smacked her in the head.   
“OWWW! Okay! I’m here! Where’s Flint??” Vermill’s hyper awareness finally kicked in.   
Vision widened to almost 180 degrees, Vermill saw the whole scene laid out. Flint was squared off with the Ursa, gun drawn and loaded. The giant Grimm made its move and attempted to swipe at Flint. The man dodged swiftly to the right but the Ursa had followed through with its other paw, knocking Flint’s weapon away and it managed to slash across his arm. Flint had no choice but to reel back and go on the defensive, his arua had been heavily damaged. Vermill and Alyx could only watch in horror while Flint was backed into a tree. Out of the corner of her vision, Vermill spotted her arrows and bow, she felt something passionate in her boiling again.  
Vermill pulled herself up and pushed Alyx aside who let out an angry retort, she was gone in almost a blink of an eye. The little Faunus sprinted past the combatants and snatched her weapon; Vermill drew her bow with expert skill, as if she had practiced it with many more years then she was old. Vermill let go and drew another arrow just as quickly as the first raced towards Flint’s gun, the second arrow began to glow with a dim purple glow and grew brighter. With precision of an expert marksman, the arrow had hit the side of the gun, sending it airborne and towards the Grimm. Her second shot was glowing bright and aimed at her midair target, Vermill released the arrow and struck the gun. The charged arrow exploded, sending Flint’s gun straight into the open mouth of the hungry Ursa, Vermill had already drawn a third glowing arrow and released. This third arrow was overloaded with purple energy and detonated the dust cartridges. Flint, Alyx, and the now headless Ursa stood still, the Grimm beginning to dissolve and wither away at Flint’s fighting hands. Vermill had released the breath she had been holding through the whole ordeal.


	3. Age 7: Forest Fire

Vermill finally let her stance slump and let out the long breath she had been holding. She had just finished absorbing what she had accomplished. Alyx was coping with his fear and was still clinging to the tree. Flint pushed aside the remains of the Grimm, he was the first to break the silence.   
“Maybe next time you should lead with that. You alright Alyx?”  
Alyx finally snapped out of his terror, his attention was focused on their savior. He wanted to thank her and run away screaming. Vermill was dangerous, but at least she was on their side, he thought. Alyx finally found an ounce of strength to use his voice,  
“Yeah I’m alright, what about you?”  
“Oh don’t worry about me, I’ll be just fine.”  
Flint strode past the smokey corpus and picked up the ruined revolver. The chambers and barrel had been torn apart from the exploding dust cartridges.   
“Looks like I’ll be getting that replacement gun your dad promised, Alyx.”  
Vermill dropped her bow and clasped her hands around her mouth, “Flint! I’m so sorry, I just acted and then-“  
“Flint cut her apology short, “Hey kiddo, don’t worry about it, you saved us.” He gave Vermill another look over, “That’s one explosive semblance you got.”  
“Who taught you archery like that?” Alyx had been impressed by her precision; and frightened. Who was this mysterious girl who could conjure explosions and shoot a coin out of midair?  
Vermill simply looked at Alyx and Flint, and then slowly lowered her head. She closed her eyes and tried to remember, but all her mind could show her was a dog covered in snow white fur in a fractured ivory room.   
Flint took Vermill’s silence as a cue,  
“Well I think we’ve had our fill of fun for today. Let’s go back to camp.” Flint picked up his pack and headed back the way they came. Vermill started to gather her things and follow Flint until Alyx grab her by the shoulder and shoved her into a tree.   
“You’re not coming with us.” Alyx had stared her down in hopes of intimidating her. This whole camping trip was one disaster after another, And most of their problems started with that faunas girl. He wanted to fix that problem.  
He said again with more intensity in his voice, “You are not following us back.”  
Flint was shocked, but Vermill was more annoyed then terrified.  
“I just saved your friend’s life,” she spat back at him.  
Alyx shoved her again, “Yeah, after we ran after you because you had a freak out. If you could have taken down that Grimm, then why didn’t you? Who are you? You’re just some stupid Faunus girl we tried to save. ” Alyx waited for an answer.  
Vermill lowered her head again, she searched her head for an answer and finally spoke.  
“My name is Vermill Trilliant, I have been alone in this forest for months and I’m scared.”  
Alyx took a step back as Vermill finally raised her head to meet Alyx”s eyes. He could see the fire burning behind Vermill’s amber irises. She spoke again,  
“I don’t know how or where I learned my semblance. Whenever I was in danger or needed help, I would dream of a white wolf and it always taught me what i needed to survive. I hunted and gathered my own food, spent every night awake in fear, and I was always running away from something. I’m afraid of dying in this forest, I’m afraid of the Grimm, and I was afraid of you.”   
The passion in Vermill’s eyes were slowly replaced by tears. Her body had begun to shake from the overwhelming emotions she had been holding back.  
“I don’t know where my family is or what they even look like, and you want to know who I am? I’m the stupid Faunas girl who can kill anything.” Soon enough, Vermill was sobbing.  
Alyx had no idea what to do, he had just made this poor lost girl cry for no reason. Flint finally stepped in, he walked up to Vermill, picked her up, and began walking her to camp. He gestured Alyx to follow.  
The two walked in silence, Flint acted calm but worried, Alyx felt shame and guilt, and Vermill was buried in Flint’s shoulder still crying softly.   
The Trio was a mess of negativity.

By the time the trope had marched back to camp, the three had mostly calmed down, but the looming tension was still in the air. Vermill had managed to dry her eyes finally, Flint sat her in one of the folding chairs and Alyx sat in the other chair next to her, but turned it so it was facing away from her out of either guilt or hate. Flint went into the tent and emerged with a box of matches. Flint started a fire, the group sat in silence.  
It wasn’t until twilight did anyone speak, Vermill had been gripping her stomach and broke the silence.   
“I don’t want to be rude, but are we going to eat soon?”  
Flint snapped out of his daze and jumped up immediately, “OH! Shoot umm, yeah. Let me figure out what we got left. Tonight’s our last night here.” There was a hint of frenzy in his voice. How could he forget about the kids?  
Flint began shuffling through the cooler for food to cook. Alyx shifted uncomfortably, hunger had plagued him as well but wasn’t feeling safe enough to talk just yet. He was still mulling over what he had done to Vermill, His eyes were trained on the fire and his mind began wondering where his parents might be. He lazily turned his head toward Flint who was still digging through the cooler.  
“Hey Flint, where’s your scroll?”  
Flint poked his head up, “It’s in the tent but i don’t think we get reception this far out.”   
“That’s okay, I just want to check the time,” Alyx slid out of the chair and disappeared into the tent, he dug through Flint’s bag. He exited with the scroll in his had and fell back into the chair again. It was after eight and still no sign of his parents. This was the worst trip ever, on top of everything that happened so far, they were down to scraps of food. Alyx glanced above the scroll and took another look at the Faunus. Vermill sat quietly curled up in the folding chair with her legs pressed against her chest and her arms tightly wrapped around them. Her feathered ear twitched in response to Alyx shifting to get a better look at her, he quickly hid behind the semi transparent scroll and hoped she missed him looking at her. Alyx couldn’t understand why his dad hated the Faunus so much. This girl was definitely weird, but not the merciless thieving creatures Alyx was told about. She even saved Flint from being eaten by Grimm. The footsteps behind him caused Alyx and Vermill to both turn around.   
Flint returned to the fire with package of sausages and sticks he had carved points into.   
“We’ll this is all we have left that should cook fast. And of course they never sell an equal number of buns so we’re doing this rotisserie style tonight.”   
Flint handed each of them a stick with a sausage already skewered, Vermill wasn’t sure her cooking skills were up to the task, Alyx happily stuck his in the flames letting them just touch, Vermill copied him and hoped that Alyx was a better cook then Flint over the open fire. After a slightly burnt, but thoroughly cooked meal, Vermill and the boys sat quietly by the fire again, this time with full stomachs. Flint had even managed to get the kids to laugh at a couple of his bad jokes. One after another, each of them yawned and Flint stood up.  
“It must be getting late if I’m yawning, or I’m getting old.”  
Alyx responded with his own half yawn, “You? Of course you’re getting old. All you did was take a walk and start a fire!”  
“Hey now, this old man wrestled an Ursa,” Flint gave Alyx a playful jab.  
“Hey Flint?” Vermill spoke softly, “ Is it okay if i sleep with you by the fire tonight? I don’t want to be alone in the tent.”  
“Why not have Alyx sleep in there with ya?” Alyx shot a hateful look at Flint, “Or you could switch places with you tonight.”  
Vermill nodded in agreement.   
“Alright kids, lets head to bed. We head home tomorrow and its a long walk back.”  
Alyx looked at Flint with concern, “ What about my mom and dad? Are we not waiting for them?”  
“Don’t worry, I”ll stay up and keep the fire going so they can find us. Don’t want them to miss us.”   
Alyx still wasn’t reassured, but there was nothing he could except wait. He and Vermill traded spots and swapped sleeping bags; Alyx made the tent into his space. He laid his head down listening to the crackling of the fire and eventually was lulled to sleep in an instant.   
Alyx found himself sitting in his room at home, it was his familiar spot and he began to work. He opened the door and walked out to a blank white space. He was taught by Flint to become a lucid dreamer, all his teachings began with something familiar and then the process of making what you wanted could begin. The best way to start for him was to start from nothing. Flint had meant it to be a mental exercise, but Alyx’s father thought it was useless and they had to stop the lessons all together, Alyx still used it as a fun escape. Although lesson were cancelled, Flint still encouraged him to explore the freedom of dreams. Alyx thought to himself what he should dream of as he walked through the white void. Some time had passed and Alyx was still walking, he simply let his mind wander. He remembered how eventful the day was, letting it replay in front of him as he walked, the emotions he experienced flowed through as well. Soon Alyx had found himself laying in the tent under his sleeping bag, it was hard to tell if he was still dreaming. Alyx thought he heard Flint talking, but it wasn’t his normal voice. He started to focus on the voice, trying to understand what was being said.   
“-rmill, grab that knife!” Alyx sat up on his side and heard struggling, what was that scratching noise?  
Vermill’s scream made Alyx fly out of the tent, he had just walked right into a nightmare. The camp had been surrounded by Death Stalkers. A hundred tiny Grimm now become aware of Alyx’s presence, a few Death Stalkers has crawled up the tent and leapt at him. Alyx dove to save himself but he flung himself into the fire, Flint screamed his name in a panic. Vermill turned from stabbing nearby Grimm to see Alyx rolling in the charcoals. Out of pure reflex, she moved towards Alyx to help him but was stopped by the swarm in front of her. Alyx could feel the fire against his aura but nothing happened. He scrambled to his feet to miraculously find that his arms nor his clothed had burns anywhere. Alyx had felt something in his hand crumbling and found a piece of flaming charcoal licking his fingers. He tossed the ashes but the flame remained in his hand, was it burning brighter now? He tried to shake the flame away but instead bolts of fire flew from his hand, zigging back and forth, striking either the ground or a random Death Stalker. Alyx looked at his hand again to see the wild flame slowly form to his palm and then slowly around his fingers. The Grimm once again turned their attention towards Alyx and away from both Flint and Vermill.   
“After all this time? Well,” Alyx grinned to himself, “better late then never!” Alyx thrust his hand at the Grimm, but nothing happened. He tried again, this time with some flourish, but noting happened again, Grimm were ready to strike.   
Of course this would happen, thought Alyx, moments after unlocking his sembalance and he was already dead.  
Flint had dead eyes on Alyx hoping something would happen, but it was too late, he could barely yell Alyx’s name before the Grimm struck. He watched as several Death Stalkers leapt at Alyx, covering his body, Alyx fell screaming. But this scream was not one that was from terror, it was a scream of rage, Alyx had burst into flames, literally melting the black creatures. The rest of the Death Stalkers halted in their advance and several were blown away from he flaming child, now on his feet and sprouting bolts of fire in all directions. The wild inferno that was Alyx was now destroying Grimm, and setting the surrounding tree line ablaze, and was quickly spreading. Now everyone was in danger. The kids were in danger. Vermill was clutching the knife with both hand and curled into the nook of a tree, her face was full of terror. Flint sprinted and snatched Vermill from the nook and was forced to throw her to safety, away from Alyx and the fire, Next he grabbed his blanket and threw on top of Alyx, the sudden blindness made Alyx drop his fire cloak and the intense flames were now gone, Flint hurled him over his shoulder and carried him to Vermill. The fire was spreading faster now, Death Stalkers were now fleeing into the darkness of the forest. Now how were they going to escape this mess? The camp was engulfed by flames, nothing could stop it, they were going to have to run. Flint knelt and grabbed Vermill by the waist was ready to run. As Flint turned around, he was knocked over by a wave of water rolling past him, he lost his grip either child and was forced to drink gallons of rushing water.   
He hit his head on a rock and then black took over everything. His last thought was the kids.


End file.
